¿Es posiple?
by Kodomo no Lawliet
Summary: Gaara comienza a pensar ¿por que no para de recordar a cierta persona de ojos blancos? un viaje a konoha por extrañas razones dará a él la oportunidad que merece. gaaraxhinata -contiene yaoi- historia en reparación xD
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia:**

Es MUY posible que encuentren un poco de yaoi, pero lo mas probable que sea en algunas oraciones.

No me pertenece Naruto

Esta historia la estoy reparando, arreglándole cosas, etc… - quitaré esto apenas termine-

-la maniática esta hablando

"_la maniática esta pensando"_

**I **

**Capitulo**

Gaara, Temari y Kankurou se encontraban camino a Konoha, la aldea oculta de la hoja. Gaara no sabía exactamente por que iban para allá, lo único que podía decir era que, al enterarse, su hermana salió **muy** feliz diciendo que se iban por un mes a Konoha por una "_muy importante misión"_, gritando a toda voz por la aldea_. _Gaara, a no ser porque su mente estaba recordando a cierta ojiblanco, le hubiera preguntado a su _querida_ hermana de que se trataba esa _muy importante misión_ como para sacarlo en la mitad del almuerzo y salir de inmediato a la aldea amiga. Otra cosa que no comprendía era que ella estaba esperando un sobre en el cual debería salir si ganaste o no en un premio del concurso "gánate un viaje con todo pagado a una posada fuera del país".

¿Esa era la "muy importante misión"?. No le extrañaba viniendo de ella.

- Gaara, ¿Sabes por que Temari esta así? - Kankurou estaba diciéndole unos metros más atrás de la hiperactiva rubia (síntomas naruto) para que no la escuchara.

- No. Temari… - Ella se voltea, sonriente - ¿De qué se trata esa _tan importante misión_?

La susodicha sabia que si lo seguía escondiendo no iba a llegar nunca a la aldea.

- ¡EH GANADO EL PREMIO DE IR A KONOA GRATIS POR UN MES CUBRIENDOTE TODOS LOS GASTOS QUE QUIERAS!-Kankurou se encontraba detrás de Gaara mientras se tapaba los oídos.

-sigamos caminando. Ya que más da - el pelirrojo empezó a caminar dejando a sus dos hermanos atrás, estos, de un momento a otro, ya estaban caminando a la par de el.

Hinata estaba trabajando en una posada muy famosa por sus concursos en la aldea escondida de la arena, intentando olvidarse de su primer amo, Naruto, el que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, Sasuke.

- Hinata, vienen tres personas que son los ganadores del concurso, quiero que tú los atiendas – la dueña de la posada le sonría, cariñosamente.

- S-Sí!!

---

No he agregado nada, solamente lo mejoro

Espero que ya no queden tantos detalles como antes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia:**

Es MUY posible que encuentren un poco de yaoi, pero lo mas probable que sea en algunas oraciones.

No me pertenece Naruto

Esta historia la estoy reparando, arreglándole cosas, etc… - quitaré esto apenas termine-

-la maniática esta hablando

"_la maniática esta pensando"___

**II**

**Capítulo**

Los hermanos Sabaku ya estaban en la ya muy conocida entrada a Konoha. Todo iba bien hasta que se dieron cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

- Temari, ¿sabes donde queda? – Temari lo mira, como si pidiera disculpas

- No, debería de haber una persona que debería estar esperándonos

- H-hola – de la nada aparece Hinata, todos, excepto Hinata y Gaara, habían retrocedido unos pasos por el susto

- Hola – dijo Temari (Gaara por supuesto con su propio lenguaje de señas con los ojos diciendo "hola")

- Naruto-kun no pudo venir a recibirlos porque no… no llego al trabajo – se entristeció al saber más o menos el por qué no había llegado, definitivamente no fue buena decisión el que Naruto también fuera manado a escoltar a los del desierto.

Después de ignorar ese sentimiento Hinata estaba llevando a los hermanos Sabaku al lugar dónde pasarían el resto del mes. El pelirrojo estaba, de vez en cuando, mirando a la ojiblanco, lo que no pasó desapercibido por su hermana. Cuando ya habían legado y ocupado las respectivas habitaciones de cada uno, los hermanos se fueron a las termas de la posada y se separaron por hombre/mujer, solamente separados por una no muy dura pared de bambú.

- Kankurou…

- Mm? – Era **muy **extraño que Gaara iniciara una conversación, especialmente con él

- Que opinas sobre Hinata? - Kankurou se quedo en un estado de shock, ¿realmente era su hermano el que estaba sonrojado? – me vas a responder?

Su inconsciente reaccionó al sentir la mirada asesina del pelirrojo

- espérame un poco – Kankurou se fue corriendo (literalmente) a su pieza para buscar algo. Después de un minuto le pasa unas revistas (adivinen de que era)

- Etto… – después de ver la primera página de la no muy santita revista la lanzó al otro lado de la "muralla", donde se encontraba Temari.

- ¡¡Kankurou, te dije que te desasieras de estas revistas, le das mala influencia a Gaara!!

- ¡¡pero me costo mucho conseguirlas!! – Se escuchó un sonido de muchos papeles rompiéndose - ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!! – Kankurou estaba "agonizando"

- Temari, Kankurou esta muerto – no sabia el por qué, pero le hacia gracia.

- Gaara, ¿Quieres comer malvaviscos? Es que tenemos los suficientes papeles como para hacer unna fogata

- ya – Gaara no sabía por que pero la estaba pasando bien con sus hermanos. Eso de ir de vacaciones le había echo algo de bien.

- ¡¡¡¡¡NOO, MIS REVISTAS!!!!!

- u.u revivió

- ¡Temari, has pasado mucho tiempo con Gaara y lo as puesto en contra MIA!

Gaara ya no creía necesario estar allí, por lo tanto, se fue. Pero seguía teniendo interés en lo que pensaran sus hermanos de Hinata, bueno, especialmente su hermana, porque con su hermano no se puede fiar mucho.

---

No he agregado nada, solamente lo mejoro

Espero que ya no queden tantos detalles como antes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia:**

Es MUY posible que encuentren un poco de yaoi, pero lo mas probable que sea en algunas oraciones.

No me pertenece Naruto

Esta historia la estoy reparando, arreglándole cosas, etc… - quitaré esto apenas termine-

-la maniática esta hablando

"_la maniática esta pensando"_

**III**

**Capítulo **

Gaara se revolvió perezosamente su rojo pelo, estaba lleno de energías al haber descansado lo suficiente la anterior noche ¿Descansado? ¿cómo es que pudo dormir? Se vistió tan rápido que, al colocarse sus pantalones se tropezó y cayo de bruces nuevamente en la cama, no se detuvo por eso, tenía que saber cuales desastres había hecho el shukaku. Salió de su habitación momentánea y no encontró nada fuera de lo normal. Miró por la ventana: la gente paseaba, todos los edificios estaban en perfectas condiciones, uno que otro pájaro cantaba, Naruto comía ramen… todo normal. Fue hacia la pieza de su hermana, debía preguntarle que pasaba. Todo esto le estaba asustando

- Temari, ... despierta – ella da un gran bostezo mientras se estiraba. Mira de mala forma a su hermano, le había despertado de un lindo sueño con Shikamaru.

- ¿Para qué me despiertas, gaara? – aunque le hubiera gustado echarlo y seguir durmiendo, tenía que tener en cuenta que muy pocas veces Gaara venía especialmente a hablar con ella.

- Temari, dormí, ¡En la noche dormí! – él movía las manos, dando a saberlo nervioso que estaba - pero no pasó nada. ¿Sabes porque? - su hermana sacó un libro de su mochila teniendo de titulo "como sobrevivir con un monstruo dentro de ti para idiotas" y empezó a ojearlo, y después dijo:

-acá dice que no salió el mapache porque estas en paz, no necesariamente tu, pero tu subconsciente si - Temari miró a su hermano con estrellitas en los ojos - ¡Gaara, quizás estés…!

No he agregado nada, solamente lo mejoro

Espero que ya no queden tantos detalles como antes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia:**

Es MUY posible que encuentren un poco de yaoi, pero lo mas probable que sea en algunas oraciones.

No me pertenece Naruto

Esta historia la estoy reparando, arreglándole cosas, etc… - quitaré esto apenas termine-

-la maniática esta hablando

"_la maniática esta pensando"_

**IV**

**Capítulo **

- ¡...enamorado! - lo que temari no esperaba es que a gaara le noqueara tal información tanto así como para desmayarse – Etto… ¿Gaara? ¿hermanito?.... – saca un palito que Jashin-sama sabe de donde y lo parte picando - ¿estas bien? – en eso escucha como alguien corre por el pasillo - … ¿eh?

-**oooooo-ooooooo-**

- !Hinata! ¡Escuche a la hermana de tu príncipe azul decirle que estaba enamorado! - dice una pelicafé entrando a la cocina de la posada

- P...Pero... Aeoni-san ¿m-mi príncipe azul? - Aeoni era una chica de unos 15 años, no muy expresiva pero bastante simpática con su prima (de 5o. Grado), si, su nombre es Aeoni Hyuuga - ¿...quien?

- pues ese pelirrojo que tu me dijiste que era quien te gustaba

-n-no… a mi …. A mi me gusta naruto-kun – la mira con cara de reprobación

-No se, ahí vez tu si realmente te gusta naruto o por fin te paras de engañar y aceptas que te gusta el de suna pero parece que la persona de la cual está enamorada es alguien de aqui

- O...O -Hinata estaba muy roja

**-ooooooo—ooooooo-**

- Naruto, tengo que ir al aeropuerto para ir a buscar a mi prima, por eso es que me tengo que levantar - hace como media hora su kitsune le estaba reclamando el por que se levantaba, tanto así era la infantiles del rubio que estaba colgando de la pierna de sasuke para que no se fuera

- ¿puedo ir contigo?

- esta bien - esa cara de gatito de shrek no la podía soportar, y más estuvo de acuerdo con su respuesta cuando naruto estaba con su sonrisa zorruna

No he agregado nada, solamente lo mejoro

Espero que ya no queden tantos detalles como antes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencia:**

Es MUY posible que encuentren un poco de yaoi, pero lo mas probable que sea en algunas oraciones.

No me pertenece Naruto

Esta historia la estoy reparando, arreglándole cosas, etc… - quitaré esto apenas termine-

-la maniática esta hablando

"_la maniática esta pensando"_

**V**

**Capítulo **

- dobe, llegamos - sasuke y naruto se bajan del taxi y entran en el aeropuerto (si, en konoha había aeropuerto)

-¡¡UUUAAAA!! ¡¡nunca había ido a un aeropuerto!! - al entrar se encontraron con un típico aeropuerto, con mucha gente, Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por su koi.

-Dobe, ella es- Sasuke estaba apuntando a una chica de unos 13 años, pelo un poco más abajo de los hombros de color negro, típico del clan - Haru, por acá!!

- nee, sasuke, ¿no que tu eras el único sobreviviente?

- eso es lo que todos piensan, ella estaba en ese momento en suna – sasuke hizo una mueca de tristeza al recordarlo – ella sufrió tanto o más que yo

Haru se acercó corriendo hacia Sasuke y lo abrazó por el cuello, esto no le gustó mucho a Naruto pero no le dio mucha importancia

-Hola sasuke!- decía feliz - tengo noticias sobre itachi - esto no le hizo mucha gracia a Sasuke - el fue a la villa de la hoja pidiendo disculpas, se le preguntó a unos expertos si estaba diciendo la verdad o era una trampa, y resultó que era verdad!!! Por supuesto e esto me enteré por el, todo era secreto – sasuke estaba que se caía de la impresión - así que va a venir en... ese avión - ella apunto a un avión que estaba aterrizando en ese mismo momento

Sasuke quedó impactado, su hermano, el que había matado a todo su familiar directo, se estaba acercando en ese momento hacia el

-Hola itachi- decía Haru, de lo más feliz, como si se tratara de un amigo viejo

-Sasuke - Naruto trataba de sacar de shok a su koi

-gomen - como si fuera una palabra mágica, Sasuke salió de su trance - lo siento por haberte echo sufrir

Sasuke no se lo creía, lo único que pudo articular en palabras era un "te perdono" en un tono que lo pudo escuchar naruto, que estaba casi pegado a el, y Itachi, que le leyó los movimientos de la boca, sonrió, su ototo-baka, al que no creía que tuviera rastro de cariño hacia el, lo perdonó

-Vamos por _este mes _a la posadadonde trabajamos Hinata y yo así no tendremos que estar en mi pequeña (diminuta) casa (toda desordenada inner: en todo caso mejoró por la llegada de Sasuke)

- ¿eh? – sasuke lo mira extrañado - ¿no que tu también trabajabas ahí?

-Es que… - naruto sonríe apenado – me echaron, por llegar tarde

**-oooooo-oooooo-**

- hinata-chan traigo a mi koi, al hermano de mi koi y a la prima del hermano de mi koi y de mi koi!! – siempre quiso decir eso - ... Gaara?...gaara! cuando llegaste! - Naruto se abalanza sobre Gaara abrasándolo, a Sasuke no le agrado mucho eso, pero el no lo iba a dejar pasar.

- solo necesitamos 3 habitaciones - dijo Sasuke

- p..pero...son...4

-solo necesitamos_**tres habitaciones**_

Varios se le quedaron mirando con cara de "pervertido!" y, para remediar lo que había hecho, Itachi intentó arreglarlo

- si, mejor compartamos habitaciones, así nos sale más barato – mira a Haru, como preguntándole si no le importaba

-buena idea – le dice, apoyándolo

Aeoni miró a su prima de reojo, e veía a leguas que hinata se ponía nerviosisima cada vez que estaba al lado del pelirrojo y, para su propia entretencion, se acercó a ella y le susurró por lo bajo un "¿Qué te dije?" con una sonrisa de suficiencia, como la que ponía su otro primo neji.

Hinata solo le sonrió cálidamente, diciendo un bajito "tenias razón"

---

No he agregado nada, solamente lo mejoro

Espero que ya no queden tantos detalles como antes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencia:**

Es MUY posible que encuentren un poco de yaoi, pero lo mas probable que sea en algunas oraciones.

No me pertenece Naruto

Esta historia la estoy reparando, arreglándole cosas, etc… - quitaré esto apenas termine-

-la maniática esta hablando

"_la maniática esta pensando"_

**- el shukaku habla-**

**VI**

**Capítulo **

Gaara estaba en las aguas termales donde anteriormente había estado con su hermano, pero como este simplemente decidió irse de "carrete" anoche hoy estaba con una resaca de los mil demonios, por lo cual estaba solo, por lo tanto supuestamente no puede establecer una conversación

**- parece que el mocoso esta enamorado – **sonaba una voz de ultratumba dentro de la cabeza de Gaara

**- **cállate **–** el shukaku ya empezaba a molestar

- **¡después de este Martes voy a ser prontamente abuelo!** (estaban a lunes) – gaara simplemente no lo entendía, y lo ignoraba por eso. De la nádale libro que antes leía temari vino volando hacia gaara quien lo tomó y lo abrió en una página al azar

Se puso pálido

- **baka, vas a estar en celo. Y la Hyuuga esta lo suficientemente cerca como para que la arena la alcance. Ya eres un poquito grande, mira que teniendo ya cerca el cumpleaños numero veinte y aún no te has estrenado, hasta el chico que tiene al kyuubi ya se estrenó casi al mismo tiempo que el uchiha menor volvió a la aldea.**

**- **mi poder mental es más fuerte que mis instintos creados por ti

**-** baka, cuando estas en celo no puedes hacer nada que te plazca, es como si fueras una marioneta, ¿o es que ya no te acuerdas?- gaara se estremeció al memorizar-. Yo te puedo ayudar

Repentinamente un montón de arena entra a las aguas y ¡mágico! Traían a una hinata inconsciente

**-** ¡Hinata! **- **Cuando logro sacar a Hinata del agua se dio cuenta de que ese encuentro no era como los normales CON ROPA, si no que gaara estaba escaso de prenda, con solo una toalla tapándolo. En pocos minutos pareciera que entre Gaara y hinata estaban haciendo una competencia de quien se parecía más a un tomate maduro

- chicos, ¡hay un eclipse solar por lo cual va a haber luna llena por todo el día y la noche! – se escuchaba a una entusiasmada temari corriendo por los pasillos

**-** … mierda

**- **g-gaara-kun. . . se encuentra . . . bien – hinata intentaba ver a cualquier lado menos al que le hablaba

- de maravilla – gaara no parecía ser él – Hinata, ¿quieres que juguemos a algo entretenido?

**-** n-no gracias . . . tengo que ir a trabajar – sabía que algo iba mal, a sus 19 años no era tonta. Trató de salir de la habitación pero la arena la sujetaba

**-** Gaara, ¡ven en este momento! – de la nada había aparecido Temari soltando a Hinata con su abanico y tomando a Gaara de la muñeca, llevándolo a rastras a su pieza

**-ooooooo-oooooo-**

Temari tenía a Gaara amarado a la cama

**-** te vas a quedar ahí por el tiempo de celo, yo te traeré la comida, y en cuanto al baño, fregaste - Antes de que Gaara pudiera reclamar, Temari ya se había ido

_**- **_**te voy a hacer un favor**

Gaara no entendía a lo que se refería, pero al ver que la arena salía de la pieza comprendió, si el no podía ir hacia ella el se encargaría de que ella fuera hacia el

- no lo hagas

-**ya lo hice **

**-ooooooo-oooooooo-**

Hinata estaba acostada en cu cama, no tenia sueno porque supuestamente en esa hora del día tenia que haber un sol muy fuerte y tendría que estar trabajando, pero como no había mucho que hace la dueña le dijo que se podía ir a descansar. Algo áspero la saco de sus pensamientos, dirigió su mano a lo áspero y era arena, dio un salto hacia atrás, pero ya era tarde

En unos segundos ella ya estaba en la pieza de gaara, pero el recién mencionado seguía estando amarrado (y lo mas probable era que también tenia ganas de ir al baño)

**- **ahora si podemos jugar – dijo con una voz no propia de él, mientras que la arena rompía las cuerdas

**Al día siguiente**

Temari estaba entrando a la pieza de gaara para darle el desayuno, lo que le impresionó era que gaara estaba desamarrado, durmiendo, con una sonrisa en la cara y un bulto al lado que abrasaba. Temari, como buena hermana mayor, temía saber que era ese bulto

Se acerca a la cama, destapa el bulto y era… Hinata Hyuuga

**-** ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! – respira- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

**-** ya cállate, temari, me duele la cabeza – decía gaara, con voz normal

- bueno – ella no se atrevía a contradecir a su hermanito menor

-deja el desayuno ahí y ándate antes de que te saque yo – gaara le sonrió y le dijo: - gracias

Temari salió y se desmayó de la impresión

**De nuevo en la pieza**

Gaara llevaba a Hinata devuelta a su habitacion, sabia que si pasaba por el pasillo pensarían mal, por eso la "transporto" con su arena

**- ¡¡¡¡QUERIA VERLE LA CARA CUANDO DESPERTARA!!!!**

**-** ¿por qué crees que la llevé devuelta?

**-oooooo-ooooooo-**

**-** (bostezo) gaara?… debió ser un sueno…pero…¡¿por que estoy sin ropa?!

**-oooooo-ooooooo-**

Gaara estaba saliendo de su pieza vestido y ya desayunado

**-** parece que te la pasaste bien esta noche – kankurou, ya mejor de la resaca, le decía a su hermano

**- **la pase de maravilla – gaara realmente estaba de buen humor, llegaba a dar…susto

---

No he agregado nada, solamente lo mejoro

Espero que ya no queden tantos detalles como antes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencia:**

Es MUY posible que encuentren un poco de yaoi, pero lo mas probable que sea en algunas oraciones.

No me pertenece Naruto

Esta historia la estoy reparando, arreglándole cosas, etc… -

-la maniática esta hablando

"_la maniática esta pensando"_

**- el shukaku habla-**

**VII**

**Capítulo **

**Final + bonus: confesiones no deseadas**

**- **chicos: va a haber una fiesta aquí, en la posada, por el agradable rato que le han hecho pasar al corazón viejo de esta anciana – la dueña le dice a sus trabajadores – van a estar invitados todos ustedes, los huéspedes y cuantos amigos quieran invitar

**- **que problemático – Shikamaru decía desde una esquina con delantal y gorro de chef puestos

**- **¿¿¿va a haber comida??? – a todos les sale una gotita, a nadie le extrañaba que chouji preguntara eso.

**--- en la fiesta --- después de haber tomado mas de 4 botellas de sake cada uno ---**

Shino, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro, Sasuke, Neji, la Hokage (hay que tratarla con respeto, no como otros ejemplo: Naruto) y Rock Lee estaban como los tres chiflados (con el brazo pasado por el cuello del otro) y estaban cantando en unísono:

no importa si el niño sale gay, tu has nacido gay, y aunque cueste, hay que gritarlo…

**-** SOY GAY!!! – todos omitieron decir eso y sasuke simplemente… se dejó llevar

**-** dijiste que no lo aceptarías!!!

**-** kakashi-sensei, ¡¿puede dar el ejemplo?! – decía sakura, un poquito estresada

**-** hmm… bueno. Te dejo a mi prima – kakashi comenzó cantando

**-** no es demasiado guapa pero – a sakura le salió una venita en la frente al escuchar a todos cantando

**- **ES MI PRIMA!!!

**- **no me referia a eso, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer – decidió no ser aguafiestas y comenzó a disfrutar la "tranquila estadía"

**-** pero un día no lo pudiste soportar, y me hiciste una caricia en el trasero

- YEAH! YEAH! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Lee y Gai

**-** ahora se por que cono me dijiste "no" cuando te dije que… - y siguieron cantando

**--- como una hora despues ---**

**- **hinata, esto se parece a lo de anoche – temari le puso atención notoriamente- temari, por que tan atenta?

**-** no nada, como es que esto se parece a lo de anoche??

**-** jugamos con naruto y el uchiha al streep poker, después ellos se fueron y nosotros nos quedamos dormidos en mi cama, a eso me refería en las aguas termales, le pregunte si quería jugar. Naruto me lleva intentando convencer de ya hace mucho tiempo.

**-** pero tu llegaste y me sacaste de ahí porque estaba asustada, el shukaku hizo algo extraño para que me calmara. – un grito la interrumpió, llamando toda la atención

**-** SOY GAY Y ME FOLLO A NARUTO CUANDO PUEDO!!!

**-** sasuke, bájate!!!! – decía rojo de la vergüenza naruto mientras intentaba bajarlo de la mesa

**- **quien eres tu y que hiciste con sasuke-kun!!

**- **… - estaba tirado en la mesa con una botella de sake vacía en la mano – naruto… - decía entre sueños – eres muy estrecho

**-** O\\\O m-mejor me llevo a sasuke para que descanse – y se lo llevo

**-…** y siguiendo con la conversación, que creías que hacia hinata ahi?

**- **(risa nerviosa) creía que estaban haciendo "cosas"

- jugar es hacer una cosa… pero si lo piensas mal… tsk, ¿tan mala imagen doy?

- es que como estabas en celo

- el celo se pasa con sake y un buen juego – se estremece, pero hay que escoger el momento adecuado, y no en una reunión con los ancianos

**--- 15 minutos después ---**

**-** recuerdo que ayer murió mi hamster. Sin embargo su agua ya huele mal

**--- una hora después ---**

Todos dormidos tirados en el suelo (excepto sasuke y naruto que estaban en la cama…tirados y durmiendo)

**Fin**

…

**bonus**

**--- 10 minutos despues ---**

Naruto se despierta, ve hacia un lado; son las 4 am (le dio una idea) , vio hacia el otro y estaba sasuke durmiendo pacificamente. Se cambia de ropa y va hacia donde esta la fiesta (o estaba), vio a todos durmiendo, como lo suponia

**naruto: **TODOS DESPIERTEN!!! – hasta sasuke se desperto

**sakura:** NARUTO, CALLATE – este grito desperto a los que faltaban despertarse

**sasuke:** naruto, VEN!!

**Naruto:** ya voy!

**--- en la piesa de naruto y sasuke ---**

**sasuke:** tienes prohibido volver a gritar

**naruto:** por que?!

**Sasuke:** porque se me da la gana, como es que no tienes Resaca?!!!

**Naruto:** tu estubiste tres anos (XD) o mas sin los gritos de sakura

**Sasuke:** buen punto

**--- un mes despues ---**

**temari:** hinata, estas embarasada!!!

**Hinata:** pero …como – gaara empiesa a silbar y sale rapidamente de la habitacion

**Temari: **sabia que habia pasado halgo mas esa noche

**Kankuro:** yo tenia que ser el primero en tener novia!!!

**Temari:** pues se te Adelanto

**--- en otra parte ---**

**kakashi: **sasuke, quiere escuchar tu confecion?

**Sasuke: **que confecion?

Kakashi puso un CD y se escuchaba una grabacion que se hiso en la fiesta con sasuke como vos principal dando su declaracion de salir del closet y despues lo que dijo entre suenos

**Sasuke: **O\\\O… Quemen ese CD!!!!!!!!!!

Ahora fin

---

No he agregado nada, solamente lo mejoro

Espero que ya no queden tantos detalles como antes.

¡gracias por leer hasta aquí y soportar mi desastrosa redacción! :3


End file.
